There Is No Way My Friendship Is In Danger
by sirynx77
Summary: What was Ayase's reaction to Kirino's relationship change with her brother Kyousuke. One-Shot. This is my first attempt to not only the Oreimo fanfic universe but also the entire fanfiction world. All constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy.


This is my first take to the fan fiction world.

A lot of speculation has been made of what did Ayase think of Kirino's romantic relationship with Kyousuke. There was just a brief mention in the final volume of the light novel that Kirino was the one who told Ayase of the relationship change. But no reaction was mentioned. This is my take on the subject. Hope you like it.

Update 8/21 :

Some of the reviews I received made me realize that I completely forgot about the last chapter in the 11th volume of the light novel. This chapter just happens to be the prologue for Vol. 12, which has some key story elements that were pointed out to me in those reviews. I have been thinking of changing the story to reflect the source material that I was using accurately., However, I have decided to keep it as it is. As a reminder for me (if I write another fan fiction story) to make sure to research the source material a bit closer. 

* * *

Kirino's POV -

The dreaded time has come, ever since I started dating my aniki and accepted his proposal. I always wondered how my best friend Ayase Aragaki would react to the news. I knew that she has never fully accepted my otaku hobby. She just have endured it because she loved me so much as her best friend. But now it has been two weeks since my life as a couple with Kyousuke started. I had told Kyousuke that the day after New Year's, that I was planning to get together with Ayase and tell her about our relationship. He told me that he would gladly help me, but I told him I needed to do this on my own. I just asked him not to be in the house since Ayase was coming over when our parents would not be there.

Suddenly... I hear the door bell ring. I let out a sigh as I stood up from the couch and head out the living room towards the entryway. Just as I'm about to open it I remembered what my beloved onii-chan said to me before he headed out of the house this morning... 'Ganbatte... Kirino'

I open the door and say to Ayase...

"Konnichiwa Ayase"

"Konnichiwa Kirino" as she suddenly hugs me.

"Please enter"

"Shitsurei shimasu"

We head over to the living room and I offer her a cup of tea.

I ask her to please sit on the couch. Then after I bring her and myself a cup of tea, then I sat down on the couch.

"How was your New Year's Kirino?"

"Good... how about yours?"

"It was nice... I was able to make an offering and pray so I can put my feelings aside for onii-san."

Ayase had told me what happened on the day she confessed to Kyousuke that she loved him. But he gently rejected her, because of the love he felt for me. This caused Ayase to seclude herself over several days. She didn't even go to school or work. It was the first time she had ever confessed her feelings to a boy. The heartbreak she felt must have been terrible. I feel so bad... now I'm about to do the same...

"Ayase... I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"The truth is..." I tensed up "I have been confessed by someone..."

"ehh?... That's great Kirino! Who is he?" Ayase said with while smiling... uhhh... I'm the worst friend ever.

I put my head down and stared down towards the floor... and then said...

"Its... K- my aniki..."

The room was silent... while I still had my head down I looked towards Ayase. She was no longer smiling... she was shocked. Then she angrily said.

"TH...TH... THAT PEVERTED ONII-SAN! EVEN WHEN I TOLD HIM THAT I WOULD KILL HIM IF HE DID ANYTHING LIKE THIS!"

She stood up...

"WHERE IS HE?! I WILL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down, Ayase!"

"HUH?! Aren't you angry? I mean how disgusting can he get. That... grrrrr I WILL STRANGLE HIM WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!"

I clenched my hands and stood up and I faced Ayase...

"I- I ACCEPTED HIS FEELINGS!"

"ehh?"

Ayase's was completely shocked, her mouth was trembling. Her eyes were completely soulless. The last time I saw her like this was that rainy day after Comiket 2 Summer's ago. When she discovered my hobby. No... this was worse...

With the help of my aniki, I was able to reconcile my friendship with her. This time... no such option exists.

"The truth is that I feel the same way towards him as he does. I have for a long time. He even proposed to me."

I showed her my left hand. There on my ring finger, was my Christmas gift / Engagement ring that Kyousuke had bought for me.

Her eyes wide open while looking at my hand. She just stood there in silence.

"A-Ayase?..."

Suddenly, she picked up her hand bag from the couch and quickly headed towards the door. I followed her. She quickly put her shoes on and open the door and ran outside. I quickly followed her and was able to catch up to her.

As I grabbed her hand... "STOP!" "LOOK AT ME!" I felt tears starting to form.

She did but never turned around to look at me. She calmly said...

"Don't touch me."

"ehh..." I slowly let go of her hand.

…

"I'm sorry... Ayase."

…

"Don't try to be friendly to me at school. If we happen to be at photo shoot at the same time. I will treat you the same way I treat the rest of the staff and models...

Don't mistake that as friendship, it will be just professional courtesy.

From now on, If I ever need to talk to you at school or at work I will address you as Kousaka-san. If I see you anywhere else other than those places, I will simply ignore you."

"A...Ayase"

As she started to walk way she said...

"No... it's Aragaki-san... never call me by my first name ever again."

…

"Sayonara... Kirino."

…

The tears started flowing down my cheeks. As I saw my former best friend walk away.

After a few moments, from behind me I heard ...

"Kirino?"

I turned around and saw Kyousuke standing several feet away from me. I instantly ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. He gently placed his left arm around my back and placed his right hand on top of my head. I buried my face on his chest and started to cry. He gently stroked my hair. But that didn't stop the tears...

"Uwahhhhh… Uwahhhhhhhhh… eh... aaahhhh... eh...

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... eh.. eh... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

...eh..eh..uwa... uwa... eh... uwa..."

Kyousuke just held me tighter while I just cried my heartbreak out.

…

…

…

Then after several minutes, he suggested that we should return home.

Kirino POV ends

* * *

Ayase POV

As I walked away from my former best friend. Tears start to drop down towards my cheeks.

I just can't believe it.

How did this happen?

I knew her eroge hobby was dangerous. I just wished I would have been able to make her realize that 2 years ago.

What about Onii-san?

I thought the one that he loved, the reason why he rejected me was that Kuroneko.

There is so much more I wanted to know and let her know...

Suddenly I heard someone crying.

"Kirino..."

I stopped and looked over my shoulder and saw her crying in the arms of her brother.

That was too much for me. I suddenly started walking away faster as my tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Genki de ne... Kirino."

Ayase POV Ends

* * *

Kirino POV

The months have passed by and now its graduation day. The ceremony has just ended and I'm back at my homeroom for the final dismissal. As I sit at my desk gathering my stuff. Classmates offer their congratulations. I happily return them back. I know some will go to the same high school as me... others will go other schools, academies or start working. As usual, some of the male students confessed to several of the girls including me. I had to gracefully turn them down.

"Kirino."

I look and its...

"Kanako..."

"mmm... what are you doing?"

"Nothing just sitting here... reminiscing."

"ehhh...?"

"Kanako... lets go!"

I turn and see Ayase standing by the door...

Kanako turns to me and says... "Say... did something happen?"

"ehh..."

"KA – NA - KO!"

"Ahh... I just wanted to see if Kirino wanted to go."

"I have something I need to take care at home. Thank you anyway."

"muuu... then Ja ne, Kirino."

"Bye Bye"

After this Kanako walked away towards Ayase.

I looked at Ayase... she simply just bowed to me and walked out the classroom.

After a few moments, I stand up pickup my diploma and bag and headed out the class room.

As I'm walking in the school's courtyard. I continue to receive the customary congratulations from now my former classmates.

I walk out the front gate and start walking towards my home. My phone alerts me that I have new e-mail.

I look at my phone and see the name... my eyes open wide.

"A-Ayase..."

I stop and quickly open the message.

"_Kirino,_

_You don't have to worry. _

_Your and your brother's disgusting secret will remain just that, a secret. _

_I will never tell anyone about it. I will take this to my grave. _

_That is my last promise as a friend to you. _

_Take care..._

_Ayase"_

…

…

_..._

After reading the e-mail. I put my phone way and immediately started walking. However, I was no longer walking home. I decided to walk towards my beloved aniki's high school. I knew that his ceremony was going to end later than mine. I'm decide to just wait for him at the gate.

As I walked there I remembered...

We have faced many battles these last two years... including the battles he faced alone to protect my image.

Ah... Kyousuke... what a wonderful brother and boyfriend you have been to me.

Now for the last few months, we face them side by side.

Today was no exception...

...our biggest battle awaits. 

~ END ~


End file.
